Skin testing to identify potential allergens that a patient may be allergic to is well known in many forms. The person conducting the skin testing may apply a relatively large number of test solutions to a patient's skin. To perform skin tests of this type, the person conducting the skin test typically places the skin test devices into a test solution such that a small amount of test solution adheres to the sharp pointed ends on the skin testing device via capillary attraction. The loaded skin test device is then pressed into a site on the patient's skin in a predetermined sequence. However, the sharp pointed ends of the skin test device may cause discomfort to some patients and much pain to other patients because the sharp pointed ends must penetrate the epidermis of the skin in order to get meaningful allergy test results. The discomfort and/or pain caused by the testing can be traumatic for the patient and disruptive to the nurse or doctor administering the testing.